Balloons
by PrincessQ04
Summary: Shika's been picking things up from his family and kids think and say the darndest things


Ok so this has nothing to do with my other story- just something random that popped into my head around 4am this morning and it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. So please enjoy. Note this is my first time writing a lemon- though i guess it's more limey than anything. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Temari arrived home with her early morning purchases. Knowing that her husband would just be waking up, she made her way to their bedroom. She slinked up to the bed and leaned a crossed her husband to kiss his lips. As she kissed him she could feel him smirking against them. She was suddenly divested of her shirt and flipped over so that her back was against his bare chest.

Shikamaru laced her hands behind his head while he kissed her throat.

"Good morning, Temari," He said with a smirk carefully repeating the signs in his head to use his shadows to hold his wife still. Once done he kissed her throat again licking every so often.

"Daddy, mommy?" Came a sleepy voice from their doorway.

Both Temari and Shikamaru froze.

"Did I get my balloons yet?"

A grin stole a crossed Shikamaru's face. Temari was staring so intently at their son that she missed it.

"Well that depends on if you wet your bed again"

A violent shaking of the little boy's head answered him.

"Then Mommy has them," Temari looked up at him shocked by what he had just said. She tried to move to sit up but found that she was being held in position.

"Shikamaru," she hissed under her breath. She felt his chuckle reverberate through her back.

The little boy had made his way over to his parents' bed and climbed up to sit on his mommy's tummy.

"Where are they?" he asked, is innocent little eyes staring up at his dad.

"Right there," Shikamaru said pointing to his wife's bra-clad chest. Temari gaped at him.

'What the hell is he saying?' She screamed mentally.

"Wow Mommy! You got balloons on you? COOL!" he shouted with glee as he proceeded to poke each of the 'balloons' in front of him repeatedly, playing out a strange tattoo. He _loved_ balloons! The way they bobbed and floated and bounced back after you poked them. He giggled incessantly at the 'balloons' antics.

Temari was very uncomfortable to say the least. Here she was half naked with her son poking her chest, thinking they really were balloons. Under normal circumstances, her 'balloons' would be 'played' with by Shikamaru and would be enjoyable; but their son?! Temari tried not to moan at the different sensations she was feeling while plotting various ways to punish her husband.

Soon the poking slowed and their son looked up at Shikamaru.

"Daddy, I'm done playing, can I go back to bed?"

"Yes as long as you close my door and your door,"

"OK!" Came the slightly cheerful slightly tired reply as he climbed off his mommy and on to the ground.

"Thanks for the balloons, Mommy!" As soon as the door closed, Temari glared up at her husband.

"What was _that_ about, Shikamaru?" She growled up at him. He just grinned down at her as his fingers ghosted up and down her sides, gently teasing the skin underneath them.

She tried to squirm away from those fingers only to find that she was still stuck in place.

"Let me go Shikamaru" she demanded.

"And why should I?"

"So I can maim you! What on Earth did you think you were doing telling Shikari that my breasts are balloons? Do you have any idea how much he loves balloons? Let me go right now?" She berated him still trying to get free.

"And be unable to enjoy the way I have you? Never." He leaned down and kissed down the side of her face, stopping just below her ear to suck on the sensitive part of her neck- kissing, licking, and sucking over and over again until he had marked her.

She refused to give into his ministrations. She was furious with him. She jumped slightly as one of Shikamaru's hands slipped under the hem of skirt and underwear, heading lower.

The other hand managed to unfasten her front-clasping bra, releasing her breast for him to view. He grinned at the sight of her breasts as they bounced slightly upon their release.

'They do resemble balloons' he thought to himself as he readjusted his 'captive audience'.

As Shikamaru moved her so that she was slightly angled off his chest, Temari again attempted to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but his shadows held her in place.

"Shikamaru let me go this instant," She ordered more calmly than she felt. The hand down her skirt had reached her 'lips', fingers now gently massaging them in various circles, a few moving in and out of her hole; from time to time hitting her clitoris.

'No I won't give in,' She thought to herself.

Suddenly a hot wet mouth kissed up the side of her breast, only to have tongue lick her nipple and then the mouth continued to suck. The other hand was gently massaging her other breast. With all of the combined sensations, she lost it and moaned. She tried to hold it back but a quick bite and a slow finger on her clit set her over the edge. She moaned again, loudly. She no longer cared what had gone on, just as long as those fingers and that mouth didn't leave her.

Shikamaru mentally grinned at the control he had over his wife. Looking up from his position, he saw her face flushed with desire; eyes glazed in pure bliss. As he removed his mouth from her breast, she whimpered slightly, causing him to chuckle. He gently laid her at an opposite angle so he could get to her other breast.

"Enjoying this are we," he asked huskily, as his breath caressed her breast.

She could only moan in response. He chuckled again and repeated his procedure from earlier on the twin mounds.

Soon she was writhing under his ministrations, his fingers moving quickly in and out of her. She was breathing harder- she was so close.

"Shikamaru," She groaned.

He needed no second bidding. He increased his pace adding another finger to the previous two and suckled the breast in his mouth harshly.

And then she came calling his name.

As he removed his mouth from her breast, he looked at her, seeing her gaze back at him in contentment. He pulled his hand out of her skirt, licking his fingers of her essence. She sighed heavily, snuggling back into him.

He smiled down at her and proceeded to kiss her- a long slow kiss.

She accepted contently, kissing him back- that is _until_ she felt his shadows leaving her free to move.

Suddenly she broke the kiss to flip over so that she was straddling her husband, holding his hands above his head.

"Now why did you do it?" She demanded. She had merely been distracted before, she still wanted an answer and by Kami she was going to get one.

Shikamaru was slightly surprised by her quick change in countenance.

'Although I shouldn't be,' he realized. He sighed and answered her simply.

"You left." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So I left, what's the big deal? I came back didn't I?"

"I've been gone for two weeks and you ask what the big deal is? Did it ever occur to you that I just wanted to relax with you in my arms?" He asked shortly. She continued to glare down at him. He sighed again and shrugged his shoulders.

"I missed you," He told her quietly.

Temari looked down at her husband, her face softening into a small gentle smile that only he was allowed to see.

"I missed you too." She said as she leaned down to kiss him.

They kissed shortly, smiling at each other as Temari lowered herself on to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They laid in each other embrace for a long while, just enjoying the sound of the birds singing outside their window, as the sun gently colored the room.

"You know if Shikari is mentally scarred about balloons and girls chests, you have only yourself to blame." Temari scolded him gently as her fingers drew patterns on his bare chest.

"That's OK, my dad can be blamed for the other ones." They chuckled at this.

"It's so good to be home," Shikamaru muttered with a sigh of contentment coming from Temari as he used his shadows to pull the blanket over them. The soon fell asleep in each other arms.

_Home_


End file.
